High Places
by Kanai16
Summary: summary inside inuyuyu crossover your choice of pairing
1. Default Chapter

High Places  
Dee K  
  
Summary  
  
Kagome is the most feared demoness in all three realms (humans don't know about demons). Everyone knows her, fears her, respects her, hates and loves her. But being in high places has its up and downs. Especially when Spirit World thinks its time for a change. So koenma sends out the Spirit detectives.  
  
Story will be up soon.


	2. the thrill

High places chapter 1: the thrill  
  
Thunderclap  
  
The night was pouring down its tears called rain, on the busy city of Tokyo.  
  
A lone figure on top of the Tokyo tower looked down at the people below. For most people who looked down they wouldn't see people clearly but this person saw them as if their right there. 'Look at them. They do things knowing they're gonna die soon. So fragile, so weak so. Human. It thought as it looked down at the people.  
  
The figure stood showing the body of a female. The clouds moved as the moon shone threw the rain, its glow illuminating the woman showing her looks. Midnight black hair, purple-blue eyes, full red lips, and soft smooth skin. Dressed in a black leather outfit; a mini tube top that showed her belly that had a black phoenix stretching its wings from each side of her waist, skin tight but movable bootleg pants, a jacket that stopped above her butt and topped off with 4in heel boots.  
  
Seeing a flashing light from on of the buildings, knowing the signal she nodded her head knowing they could see her. She jumped from the tower to a smaller building then into an alley. This is what she live for, the thrill for a fight and a kill.  
  
The end of 1  
Tell me what you think   
please review/email

Thanks  
Dee K


	3. chapt 2 the hunt

Don't own inu and co.

Hi everyone this is sopposed to be the last chap but i had thought i posted it so this is the 2nd while last chap is 3rd

High places chapter 2: the hunt.  
  
Following the quickly moving shadows that raced through the streets, she was on her way to collect a debt that needed to be paid for. A beeping sound from her pocket made her stop, the shadows stopping with her.  
  
phone convo"Talk" was all she said into the phone. "I got the updates you wanted ." the voice answered 

"And."

"It seems that, that spider of yours has been spinning his webs on your territory across town calling them his." the voice replied

"All the more for me to kill him." she said "tell Megumi I'll be home late Sango."

"Alright, be careful Kagome." Sango said

"Aren't I always." Kagome said slyly

"Yeah right, bye."

"Bye."  
  
end convo  
  
"Let's go." she said to the shadows, with that they were on their way to kill a spider.  
10mins later they stood in front of a mansion that stood 15 miles out side of Tokyo, with the name on the gates was 'the Tamakada Family'

"He moves all the way out here then puts his name on the gates, and i thought he was hiding. She chuckled softly to the shadows. Laughter could be heard

"You'd think he wouldn't want you to find him milady." a male voice said from the shadows.

"I guess Izu, cause if he didn't he wouldn't have done all this." She answered 

"Then what are we waiting for." a female said

"Lets go have some fun." a male said  
  
in the house

the soft padding of slippers was barly heard on the marble stone floor, from a man whose fate will soon be determined. Stopping in front of the door to his study, seeing something move in the shadows, he looked but saw nothing so he thought noting of it. Walking in he went to light the fire place. He walked to his desk and picked up some papers off the floor. 

"Hello Naraku."

End chapter 2

review/ email

thanks,

De K


	4. chapt 3 the kill

High Places

Chapter 3:

The kill

"Hello Naraku."

Standing up he saw the one person, sitting at his desk he never wanted to see again.

"Kagome". he whispered looking at her closed eyes.

"2 months ago I ask you to find something for me, a month later you said you found it. Now, how come when I told you I was coming to get it, you disappeared? Were you scared. she said softly. Or maybe you wanted to keep it to your self." she opened her eyes to stare into his.

"It's not with me, I dont have it." he shakily said

"Then we have a problem. Kandy." she said. A female shadow showed up on the wall.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Show us what you have with you, please." Kagome said still looking into Narakus eyes. The shadow started to shift, as it came off the wall forming the body of a woman, with purple hair to her shoulder, orange eyes, blue lips, and copper skin wearing green robes. But the thing that caught Narakus eyes when he looked was what the shadow/ice dragon had in her arms.

"Kikyo!" He screamed about to break into a run to get to her.

AAh ah ahh take one more step and shes gone" Kandy said taunting him

"Give me what I want and youll get her back." Kagome said harshly. "So where is it." she finished.

"KI- Kikyo has it." He whispered dropping his head in defeat.

"Well then." She said getting up "we'll have to get it from her, won't we." Walking over to Kandy and Kikyo with Naraku's harsh glare following her. Stepping in front of Kikyo, she asked. "Where is it?"

"Some where you cant get to." Kikyo answered coldly

"Tell me where it is and well see if I can't get to it." Kagome replied smoothly

Kikyo looked to Naraku, seeing him nod she looked down whispering "its in my chest."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it." Kagome said smoothing Kikyo hair down, as Kandy ran her tongue over Kikyo's cheek while looking at Naraku.

"Now that you know where it is, and you can't get to it, can I get here back?" Naraku asked hiding his anger and fear from them for touching his Kikyo.

"Sure you can get her back," Kagome started. "But" she stabbed her hand into Kikyo's chest.

"Ahhhhh!"

"She wont be alive." She finished.

When she felt what she was searching for she brung her hand out.

"Ahhhhh!" Kandy let Kikyo drop to the floor as her blood stained carpet.

"You bitch. You said I could have her back!" Naraku said holding on to Kikyo's dying body.

Kagome drowned out every thing around her 'finally after so many years I finally have it.' She opened her hand to show a bluish purple orb. 'The Shikon no Tama'.

End chap 3

Review/email

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
